prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
CMLL Super Viernes (May 14, 2010)
|venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |attendance = |lastevent = Super Viernes May 7, 2010 |nextevent = Super Viernes May 21, 2010 }} The May 14, 2010 Super Viernes show featured a total of six matches with the main event being a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match between the técnico (good guy) team of Místico, Shocker and Jon Strongman facing off against Último Guerrero and La Peste Negra (Negro Casas and El Felino). The match was a combination of two ongoing storylines. First between Strongman and Último Guerrero who have been engaged in a rivalry since strongman made his debut in 2009. Secondly between Místico and El Felino, which was a direct result of the two teaming together for the 2010 Homenaje a Dos Leyendas in March. Casas made his return to Mexico after touring Japan with New Japan Pro Wrestling for almost a month. The match started out with a display of mat wrestling, which even Strongman got involved with despite it not being his preferred wrestling style. After 6:40 of action Felino was able to roll Felino up for the three count while Negro Casas defeated Místico for the first fall. The técnicos quickly evened the sides when Guapos International defeated Felino and Negro Casas after 2:29. In the third fall Strongman begins with taking control of the match due to his power, easily lifting Casas over his head in a Military press, then walking around the ring before dropping Casas with a Military press slam. The rúdo team cheats their way to controlling the match, working over especially Shocker. Místico scored the deciding pinfall for his team as he defeated Negro Casas after a twisting Senton to earn the second fall for the tecnico team after 18:29 of wrestling. The newly crowned CMLL World Trios Champions La Ola Amarilla (Hiroshi Tanahashi, Okumura and Taichi) took on the técnico trio of Máscara Dorada, La Máscara and La Sombra in a non-title match. Their opponents were originally slated to be Héctor Garza, El Texano, Jr. and El Terrible but CMLL changed the match a few days before the show to allow the técnico trio to face off against the champions instead. The tecnico team wins the first fall as La Sombra executes a move called "Starship Pain" (a Split-legged corkscrew moonsault) on Okumura, followed by Mascara Dorada defeated Taichi for the first fall. During the second fall La Sombra and Hiroshi Tanahashi developed a personal rivalry as they exchanged hard elbow blows and chops with the heavyweight Tanahashi coming out on top of the exchange. La Ola Amarilla takes the second fall after 4:35 when Okumura dropkicks La Sombra, followed by Taichi driving La Sombra into the mat with an Over the shoulder back to belly piledriver, also known as the "Schwein", leaving La Sombra vulnerable for Tanahashi to land his trademark "High Fly Flow" Frog splash for the pinfall. In the third fall the action sped up and even spilled outside of the ring, with Mascara Dorada throwing Tanahashi down the ramp with a Huracanrana headscissors take down. Later when Tanahashi attempts to leap off the top rope for another High Fly Flow Mascara Dorada intercepts him, attempting a to throw Tanahashi off the top rope with a Superplex only to have it blocked by Tanahashi. La Máscara climbed the ropes as well, combining his efforts with Mascara Dorada to land a double Superplex on Tanahashi, followed by a Plancha on Tanahashi. The entire tecnico team quickly defeated Tanahashi to win the match. As a result of their victory La Sombra, La Máscara and Mascara Dorada earned a shot at the CMLL WOrld Trios Championship at the May 21, 2010 Super Viernes. In the Lightning match Averno faced El Hijo del Fantasma who came into the match trying to overcome the loss of the CMLL World Trios Championship he had suffered the previous week. The veteran Averno took control of the match but Hijo del Fantasma was able to continuously evade being defeated throughout the match, with less than 30 seconds left in the time limit a frustrated Averno pushed the referee to the side, landed a low blow and then pulled El Hijo del Fantasma's mask off. Averno managed to pin Hijo del Fantasma with only 19 seconds left on the clock, taking advantage of Hijo del Fantama as he was trying to cover up his unmasked face. The third match of the evening saw two Poder Mexica (Sangre Azteca and Misterioso II) team up with the leader of Los Cancerberos del Infierno, Virus to face El Sagrado and the CMLL Arena Coliseo Tag Team Championship team of Stuka, Jr. and Fuego. The first fall sees Stuka, Jr. pin Virus following a Moonsault, Fuego pinning Sangre Azteca following a springboard splash and El Sagrado pinning Misterioso II to earn the first point for the técnico team. The rúdo team evens the score about five minutes later when they pin El Sagrado, followed by Sangre Azteca attacking the técnico's mascot KeMonito, tossing the dwarf out of the ring. The third fall is decided when Virus hits Fuego with a (Lariat as he leapt off the top rope, quickly pinning him to earn the two to one victory on the night. The Mini-Estrellas match was originally scheduled to include Mascarita Dorada, but on the night he was replaced by Ultimo Dragoncito without an explanation. Mascarita Dorada has only worked for CMLL a few times since March, 2010 where he was fired and then re-hired a few weeks later. Ultimo Dragoncito teamed up with the CMLL World Mini-Estrella Champion Bam Bam and Shockercito to take on the rudo team of Pequeño Damián 666, Pequeño Nitro and Pequeño Black Warrior. The first fall goes to the técnico team with Dragoncito pinning Pequeño Damián 666 following a Moonsault, Bam Bam defeated Pequeño Nitro following a tigre tornillo, or corkscrew Moonsault and Shockercito defeated Pequeño Warrior. In the second fall the referee catches Pequeño Damián 666 cheating and disqualifies him, causing his team to lose two falls to none. The opening match of Super Viernes usually features low ranking wrestlers in a tag team match, which was also the case for the May 14 event as Príncipe (formerly known as Principe Valiente) teamed up with Camaleón to face Súper Comando and Artillero, a team known as Los Hombres del Camouflage ("The Camouflaged Guys"). In the first fall Camaleón attempted to execute a Moonsault out of the ring, but was not able to execute it properly, only partially landing on his opponent. The fist fall goes to the técnico team when Principe pins Super Comando. Los Hombres del Camouflage evened the score when Super Commando defeated Camaleon following a Michinoku Driver II. Los Hombres won the match when Super Comando defeated El Principe after 20 minutes of wrestling, making the opening match the longest match of the evening. Results ; *Súper Comando and Artillero defeated Príncipe and Camaleón (20:12) *Bam Bam, Shockercito and Ultimo Dragoncito defeated Pequeño Damián 666, Pequeño Nitro and Pequeño Black Warrior by disqualification in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (19:03) *Virus and Poder Mexica (Sangre Azteca and Misterioso II) defeated El Sagrado, Stuka, Jr. and Fuego in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (18:02) *Averno defeated El Hijo del Fantasma in a Lighting Match (One fall, 10 minute time limit) (9:39) *Mascara Dorada, La Máscara and La Sombra defeated La Ola Amarilla (Hiroshi Tanahashi, Okumura and Taichi) in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (15:02) *Místico and Los Guapos Internacional (Shocker and Jon Strongman) defeated Último Guerrero and La Peste Negra (Negro Casas and El Felino) in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (18:29) External links * Results at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre events Category:2010 events